Fornax Fornicators
The Fornicators are the Psiball team of Maja, owned by House Fornax History The Fornax Fornicators were established in 3055. In typical Fornax fashion the Majan nobles thought to be above others and looked down on the founders of the Psiball League, claiming it was a sport too dirty and beneath them to partake. As the first years of the sector's Psiball League went by, the Fornax nobles found themselves drawn to the spectacle more and more until they finally gave into temptation, invested heavily into a semi-professional and professional youth league and bought out players from other teams to be able to compete. As the years went by the Majan society, the extremely expensive infrastructure provided by House Fornax and the continuously bought out players from other teams made the Fornicators the most successful team in league history - only barely though, as the title race is always neck to neck with the Pharos Pathfinders. Since 3188 exists a special rivaly to the Lodestone Longshots. The team from House Pyxis played a strong season, including the longest ongoing win streak in one season in history, and only barely missed the finals by one point as the Fornicators ended their winning spree. Only a year later the roles were reversed and the Lodestone based team was able to destroy the title dreams of Fornicators fans when close to the finals they beat the Fornax team in a stomp, even though the rest of the Longshot season had only seen very mixed results. Since then both teams and fans cultivated a very sportsmanlike rivalry without any hostility (which is not always the case with Fornicators fans) and great respect for the other side's fans and teams. Homestadium The Aos Sí-Arena in Crohnskrona is rumoured to have been training grounds for House Fornax's assassins. While it is true that the Dullahan did use the premises, it was never in a capacity to train psychic abilities but rather a general gym and boxing ring. Nevertheless rumors are still spread all throughout Maja that some of the homegrown players of the Fornicators are secretly the house's assassins. They are not. From the traditional name and place come the team colors green and orange, in memory of the long gone Terran history of the Dullahan and their country of origin. Motto "One Buck, Four Knucks!" Mascot The team itself has a fiery Meteor-Man as mascot. At home games the costumes often seem to burn in green and orange flames with the person inside running around the arena at high speed. Trails of sparks and glitter fly behind them and children squeal with joy when the Meteor-Man runs past them At home and away games the Fornicators are also accompanied by Fiery The Forge, quite literally a forge that gobbles up anything fans or unsuspecting pedestrians present it and sometimes throws out a free team shirt in exchange. Players Over the last few decades the fans of the Fornicators came to expect not only to win but also to see the most opponent knockouts per season. To satisfy the fans the playstyle gradually changed towards extremely precise aim on enemy player's weak points and abilities. Ivonna Brennus STRIKER - Teleportation and Telekinesis Ivonna is a homegrown Majan player. She grew up in Aramsvall and ran through all youth leagues before being promoted to the Fornicators team in 3200. Her strengths are her precision and force at psi shooting the ball at unusual angles. Using extremely powerful shots she once crippled a small Aquilan mech in a training session. Huan Cheyong CATCHER - Teleportation and Precognition Huan was always famed for his great positioning and catching skills. Like Ivonna he got promoted to the Fornicators main team from the youth league in 3200 - a risk that many fans deemed too great, as two extremely young players promoted at the same time are unusual for the Fornax team and especially the trained Catchers the team relies so heavily on in their strategies are more often than not the experienced players in the team. Nathan Elgadi CATCHER - Teleportation and Precognition Nathan is an experienced player in his 26th season. While his age starts to show and his reflexes have become slower, his attitude is of great importance and he is a constant morale boost for the team while keeping the players very focussed at the same time. Arihi Aiali'i STRIKER - Teleportation and Telekinesis Arihi is an experienced Striker who got injured in her last season. While even her opponent's fans screamed foul at a telekinetic hit shattering her kneecap, the referees pretended to not have seen anything. Her team dropped her in the following months after she accused the referees and both involved Psiball teams of game wangling. Fans appreciate the fire in Arihi that they attribute to her finally being able to play for the Fornicators, but rumours have it that her drive is mostly based on revenge. Charis Johar STRIKER - Teleportation and Telekinesis Charis has everything a player needs: Great technique, great physique - but sadly also great anger issues. Allegedly Charis used forbidden stims in youthleague games and even though it was never proven (or House Fornax prevented proof to come into light), the allegations alone deepened Charis' inherent anger. Jonas Jonasson STRIKER - Teleportation and Telekinesis - 1st sub Jonas is the perfect example of a backup player. Always ready to take part in games, never complaining, always on time, never speaking to the media. Fans love him but his teammates sometimes feel as if he hides something behind his extremely calm demeanor. In 3200 Jonas started his 22nd season for the Fornicators, never having been a first five player. Cha Karult CATCHER - Teleportation and Precognition - 2nd sub Cha was recently brought to Maja from a backwater planet out in the sector's rim. Her papers state that she was born on Maja and is 24 years old, but not even the most loyal fans epect either to be true. Extremely muscular and surprisingly agile for her physique, Cha was used once in the first five but immediately directly attacked an opponent with her fists. For now she remains benched until the team of coaches finally taught her the rules and how to write her name for autographs. Staff Members (optional section) Fornifex Fornax Karavalu Olaf, Manager Olaf Karavalu used to be a prize boxer and athlete before his family decided that he finally should take a step back from an active sports career and change into a management position. After only one year of management training his predecessor mysteriously died of falling over a railing into a volcano and so Karavalu took over. He is ruthless and hard yet the players love him for his wild parties and huge bonus payments. Hans Anders Syksson, Coach Syksson is an experienced coach who has worked in the Fornax Youth Leagues and with the Fornicators for over 40 years. His trademark is to improve individual player's strengths and find solutions to cover up their weaknesses. While his tactics sometimes seem outdated, this Crohnskrona born legend is valued highly by every player that worked under him. For tactics and strategies he relies heavily on his first assistant coach. Däum O'Werk, First Assistant Coach O'Werk is the tactical genius behind the last decade of Fornicator successes. In his mid 40s, the Imperial Prime born educator likes to stay in the shadows while others enjoy the limelight. His work is almost exclusively in scouting the enemy teams and preparing the Fornicator strategies. Layla Shaiqra, Second Assistant Coach Shaiqra has worked with head coach Syksson for 19 years now. Her responsibilities are on individual satisfaction of each player. Fornicators players enjoy incredible luxury and Shaiqra manages it for them. Technically born on Maja, in Carborg, she grew up on a space station. When she was 15 she managed an adult Psiball team to victory in a small local tournament. Hans Anders Syksson, always scanning for new talent, scouted her for another season of amateur Psiball before bringing her back to Maja. Peder Fransen, Third Assistant Coach Fransen is the man for everything. He's doing most of the physical work needed in the coaching team, spars with the players and constantly pushes the physical boundaries of players and himself. There are inconsistencies in his resume and speculations online have bloomed into the wildest fantasies, most notably that Fransen used to be a soldier of the Homefront and the only one that came back from a successful mission of the Zealots. To thank him for his service, House Fornax allegedly gave him a much safer job. Category:Entertainment Category:Sports Category:Psiball Category:House Fornax Category:Maja